


То, что я ненавижу

by lime_with_lemon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_with_lemon/pseuds/lime_with_lemon
Summary: Вещи, которые все ненавидят. Например, когда тебя игнорируют.





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке WateR_DaD.

Церемония начинается. В десяти шагах от Занзаса стоит Савада Цунаеши. Стоит, повернувшись спиной. Мусор. Сосунок. Мальчишка. Десятый босс Вонголы, занявший кресло, которое принадлежало Занзасу по праву — могло бы принадлежать, — сутулит плечи и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Высокие своды христианских церквей на него давят; тяжелое убранство мрачных готических стен — угнетает. Савада устал от Италии за полдня, которые здесь пробыл.  
Мусор.  
Стоит, повернувшись спиной, и совершенно не замечает Занзаса.

Тот изучает его не из интереса — от скуки — и странной, невнятной обиды. Очень хочется знать, как пришло в голову пройти мимо него и не заметить. Занзас прокручивает в голове сцену. Занзас прокручивает на языке не случившийся диалог.  
Занзас говорит:  
— Твоя никчемность застилает тебе глаза, мусор?  
Савада смотрит мимо и идет дальше.  
Злость, копившаяся с прошлого вечера, оседает на стенках легких и бурлит, бурлит, бурлит…

Если он взведет курок и приставит к затылку пистолет — кто-нибудь заметит? Если проведет им по спутанным, влажным от дождя прядям — кто-нибудь занервничает? Если скользнет стволом вниз по шее и упрется дулом между лопаток — кто-нибудь выпрямится? Если он приподнимет пистолетом край пиджака — кто-нибудь обернется?  
Бледная тень Савады медленно покачивается: мысок — каблук — мысок. Напрягаются его плечи.  
Занзас стоит, сцепив в замок руки, и смотрит, как тот вертит головой: влево — вправо — влево. Потерявшийся щенок, кого ты ищешь? Не меня ли?

— Мусор, — говорит он после церемонии, столкнувшись с Савадой в дверях в очередной раз. — Дай пройти.  
Тот и не думает уступать проход и полностью его загораживает. Занзас делает шаг: снести одним движением мелюзгу с дороги ему раз плюнуть. Занзас делает шаг и замирает.  
Савада смотрит на него в упор и говорит:  
— Конечно, проходи.

Как хорошо, думает он, что пистолеты остались в кабинете Девятого, пока он отлучился.  
Как плохо, думает он, что пистолеты всё-таки остались в кабинете Девятого.  
Очень плохо.


End file.
